The Rabbit
by LlamaRose
Summary: Bit of teenage fluff between Jacob and Bella that comes about when talking about the pack's sex like.


I'd driven over to La Push after work and we'd fallen into our usual Saturday routine where Jake pops the hood of the Rabbit over and I sit in the cab so we can chat about our weeks. He'd work until it started to get dark because the garage didn't have the best lighting. He'd typically join me for a soda break for a while before night truly fell then head down to the beach to hang out with his friends. They were definitely becoming my friends too. I really got on with Quil, he made me laugh with his stupid stories about what he did at school and Embry always teased Jake and kept his ego check, which was always a good thing.

Today Jake was telling me pack stories. Not necessarily about their time as wolves, but what sort of people they all were. I didn't know Paul or the others too well.

"Yeah Sam always tries to be strong and serious but now I'm in the pack I getta see the "Human" side of him."

"Yeah? Like what?" I still found Sam a little on the intimidating side.

"Well, hanging round Emily's place a lot you tend to hear things. Like they love each other so much but have you heard her whisper to herself when she's cooking? She's all like "Don't see why being a wolf interferes with him calling home to check in with me" or "Would it kill him to pick milk up on the way back?" It's good to know that while he barks orders at us and puts on this hard front that at home his girl keeps him in check."

I laughed thinking about the times I'd seen this but couldn't hear Emily's low tone. "You know, I think that makes me like Sam more!"

Jake smiled. "Oh you'll get a kick outta this then. You know it was Sam's birthday last week?"

"Yeah?"

"Right so we were running drills couple of nights ago- huge long boring runs- and Sam's mind started to drift."

"And?"

"Gave us an unexpected glimpse into his "Special birthday present" if you know what I mean..."

My jaw dropped. "No!"

"Oh yes." Jake grinned as he dragged this embarrassing tale out for me. "The candlelight and nice sheets I can get behind- guys like an atmosphere too- but I do not need the mental picture of Em whose like my mama being bent over and taken like a -"

"JAKE"

He braced himself on the dashboard, dying of laugher. He knew sex talk made me uncomfortable.

"You don't need that image? Boy, I don't need that image. We're having brunch tomorrow I don't need to be thinking of that. God, I'm mortified Jake!"

"Naw, don't be like that Bells, you can't be that blushing virign forever."

"Hey, I will have you know that I can be whatever type of virgin I want, thank you very much." Sassing him.

He sobered up, pulling himself back upright to face me.

"You serious?"

"About what?"

"About, you know...blushing virgin and all that. I would have thought..." He pulled my legs onto his and rested his hand on me, something he always did when we got a bit too deep.

We were far more open and honest about Edward now that I knew Jake was a wolf and truths had come out. It still hurt to think about any Cullen though, especially him.

"I mean THAT was always out of the question as far as he was concerned. I always had the spiel about how delicate I was."

"Yeah, yeah of course. Not that you're delicate. Clumsy maybe. But I can see how that wouldn't be...wouldn't work as such. But surely you crazy kids had to get up to some teenage shenanigans when your old man was fishing with Billy."

Despite feeling awkward and blushing profusely it was cute to see Jake get all heat up over this. He obviously wanted to know the details. We hadn't spoken about what this new connection was between us since he changed. We were always happy to be cuddled up in the cab of his Rabbit and not caring that someone like Quil would see this as super sexual. It was just how we were. Jake and Bella.

"You really wanna know Jake?"

"No! That's your life and I ain't got no right to be giving you hassle."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Honestly, its no big thing. We're best friends. And it's not like anyone else cares about my sex life," I said, nudging him with my elbow.

He looked tense for a few seconds. But stress doesn't last long between us any more. He shot me that cheeky grin of his.

"Go on the Swan, lay it all out for me. Every gruesome detail."

"Screw you Jake! I'll have you know that that is not the word to describe my illicit bedroom affairs!" I announced dramatically unable to keep a straight face.

"And what would the word be?"

I leaned in so I was only an inch in front of his face. I looked him square in the eyes. "Non. Ex. Istent."

"No."

"Yes." I replied seriously

"No!"

"Yes"

He contemplated.

"No fondling under your shirt?"

"No."

"No fondling OVER your shirt?!"

"Nope."

"No dry humping on the couch?"

"Not once."

"No accidental hand slip over his jeans?"

"Jake, come on."

"No DELIBERATE trip face first into his lap?"

"JAKE!"

"Absolutely no in ya pants business?"

"None what so ever." I pulled his hand to rest on my hip. He was fire on my skin. "This is the hottest it got my friend. Kissing aside."

"Wow. You're like the biggest virgin I've ever met" he chuckled.

I nodded. "I know right." My hand still on his I moved him down a touch to slip under my jumper and sit on my bare hip. "This is literally more sexual than my whole relationship."

Jake drew in breath and shut his eyes. "You know I like you Bells, don't torture me with the most sexual thing EITHER of us have done, okay?"

"Aww, can't handle a hip Jake? It's not even a waist" I teased.

He kept his tense position, head still down and eyes screwed shut.

"Given I haven't even kissed a girl this is more than enough."

"Jake" I said quieter." Look at me."

He let out a breath and looked up to meet my gaze.

I tilted my head and moved to capture his lips between mine. Stunned, he remained still as I slowly worked my lips on him. God, even his mouth was hot. He cautiously started to move in time with me. He hand gripped under my shirt harder and he pushed harder against me. I took it as an okay to trace his soft shape with the tip my tongue.

I did not expect the low guttural moan to escape from him that did. He pulled back from me instantly.

Immediately my heart sank and the shame washed over me. It was just like I was with Edward again. Why did no one want me? The anger started to boil inside my stomach and the tears began to prick in my eyes.

Jake was pressed right up to the driver's door eyes shut again and breathing heavy.

"I'm sorry Bella."

I scoffed. "Don't be. I'm fairly used to being rejected my fairytale creatures at this point."

I made for the door handle before I was pulled back into Jacob's strong arms. All at once we were kissing again. Far harder and hotter than before. I could feel myself melting in the heat of him. The heat was building inside of me too. He hand wove into my lose braid and kept me close to him.

It all ended far too soon for my liking.

"Bells, don't you dare ever think that I don't like you and that I don't want you. What I do want you you to remember however is that this is a very small car and I turn into a very large wolf. So maybe surprising me with your incredibly lovely isn't the best thing if I want to keep my car intact."

His easy smiled relaxed me.

"I guess you're right. Wouldn't want have to explain to Embry why your ride is trashed. People might think we've been up to no good."

Jake chuckled." You're right. Can't have the guys thinking I let an older white woman take my innocence in an old Rabbit."

The punch I landed on his chest didn't even register. "You know what pal I've nearly had enough of you!"

He grazed me with a sweet kiss of my cheek. "It's a good thing that you love me then."

I smiled to myself. "Yes it is Jake."

Author's Note:

Wrote this in one session without rereading, only spellcheck. Just felt like putting something quick up. Set New Moon era without too much emphasis on canon details. Hope you enjoy this bit of fun fluff.


End file.
